Concerning an energy storage apparatus in which energy storage devices are housed in an outer covering, there has been known the configuration in which a discharge portion is formed in the energy storage apparatus for discharging a substance such as a gas or a metal piece generated in the inside of the outer covering to a space outside the outer covering (see JP-A-2010-108788, for example).